Kokou
Kokou (孤光, Kokō) is a character from the manga/anime series Yu Yu Hakusho. She is married to Enki, another of Raizen's old friends. Voiced by Clarine Harp in the FUNimation English dub and Sakiko Uran in Japanese dub. Appearance Like many upper-class and mazoku-type demons in Yu Yu Hakusho, Kokou has a full Human form. She appears as a busty woman in her late twenties with yellow eyes and lime green hair pulled back into a long pony tail. Her attire consists of blue skintight pants under a deep purple leotard, with a long orange sash around her waist. Additionally, she wears matching arm warmers that extend past her elbows. According to Yusuke, she smells like alcohol due to her drinking it constantly. Personality Kokou is peevish and violent, seemingly always in a foul mood. She is overbearing and even once bites her husband, Enki's hands when he tells her to behave herself (while badly drunk) and even called Raizen's lover a whore out of spite and jealousy. Like all of Raizen's old friends, she seems to have a very competitive fighting spirit, being overjoyed when she started fighting again. Beneath her rough exterior, Kokou's emotions came out all at once as she sat at Raizen's grave, crying loudly that he had abandonded her, claiming he was the only man she ever loved. It's explained that Kokou was in fact in love with Raizen before marrying Enki, but was unsuccessful in winning his heart, especially when he encountered his human lover, something Kokou didn't handle very well. She took up drinking after Raizen stopped fighting and cutting ties with him (but still cared about him greatly) which indicates she may have been severely depressed. Three Kings Saga After the death of Raizen and the announcement of the Makai Tournament, Kokou and Enki arrived at Raizen's kingdom in order to pay their respect to their deceased friend. Following the arrival of several more of Raizen's old friends, Enki revealed that they all came out of seclusion in order to participate in the upcoming tournament, all vowing to make the tournament so brutal that Raizen himself would feel jealous in his grave. In a show of power, Kokou and the others simultaneously powered up their demon energy, creating a spectacle visible as far as Yomi and Mukuro's kingdoms. None of Kokou's fights are shown in the series, however she was seen casually knocking down all her opponents in the preliminatry rounds, even getting praise from Koto. She defeats Yomi but is however defeated by Kujou in the main tournament. Abilities Although Kokou's fights were not shown in detail, it is known she is indeed one of the most powerful fighters in all of Demon World. Yomi in particular, commented on her power as being very close to his own; however, Enki himself admitted he, as well as all of Raizen's old friends, were very out of practice during the tournament. Although she comes across as always being inebriated and repressed, in battle she can come respectably close to Yomi, Mukuro, and Yusuke in physical strength. Kokou's Demon Energy is that of an upper S-class apparition. She proves to be capable of taking on multiple demons on her own, defeating them with ease, a feat proclaimed by her present husband. * '''Energy Blast: '''Kokou can channel white and red energy blasts through her hands as showed in the anime. Category:Army of Light Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Shonen Jump Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Martial Artist Category:Female